


drenap drebap

by alwaystiredneversleep



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I guess???, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), and another friend wanted me to post it, because i think its very cute, i aint proud of this but im easy to convince, inspired by a talk a friend and i had on discord, it's like, kinda sleepy cuddles, really fuckin light man, they're very cute, this entire fic is basically just cuddles and sap cheering up dre, this was half an excuse for me to use the nickname puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystiredneversleep/pseuds/alwaystiredneversleep
Summary: Sapnap hears Dream say he's crying on stream and goes to see what's going on once it ends.--alternatively, my brain latched onto dre crying because he couldn't read all the dono's last stream and decided to fix it thru somft fanfic <3(also, ignore the shit title. couldn't think of anything so i went with what i titled the google doc lmao)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 276





	drenap drebap

Sapnap thought it was a little funny, how he was listening to Dream’s stream while literally in the room below the man’s. At some point, he had tuned out, vaguely listening while he wandered around in a new survival world and mindlessly started playing. It was nice to do that sometimes, listening to the people he loved talking while he did some easy, senseless task.

However, at something specific, he started paying attention for the first time since the beginning. Dream gave a quiet laugh and said something softly about crying. Sap immediately began to listen closer, careful to listen for the near-silent noises that indicated actual crying instead of just a light joke. He couldn’t hear them through the stream, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. 

Dream had cried around Sap before, both over call and during the time he and Sapnap were living together, and Sapnap had definitely noticed how silent it was. He didn’t sob out loud and he rarely made any noises other than soft sniffles or gentle coughs. Dream honestly sounded more sick than sad. 

Sap frowned, waiting for a little longer for the stream to end before heading upstairs to Dream’s bedroom. The room Dream streamed in was connected with a door inside, but Dream was already moving to sit back on his bed. 

As soon as Sapnap walked up to the door, it became apparent that the crying definitely wasn’t a joke. The room was dimly lit, but the lamp by the bed illuminated the tears slowly making their way down Dream’s cheeks, and his teeth were dug into his bottom lip in a look that was twisted between guilt and sadness. Sapnap hadn’t been paying enough attention to the stream to know why, exactly, Dream was crying, but he was going to help him anyway.

Dream was settling on his bed when he noticed Sapnap in the doorway and immediately began wiping at his tears, trying to get them to go away. Sapnap’s frown deepened and he walked forwards, going to sit next to Dream on the bed. He gathered the man into his arms, ignoring the soft protests. “Hey, hey, hey... what’s going on? Why are you crying, puppy?”

Dream stopped his gentle pushes against Sap’s chest and gave him a watery sniffle that made Sapnap’s heart break softly in his chest. He hated seeing anyone cry, but people like Dream who were so close to him were the worst. 

The taller man let himself sink into Sapnap’s arms, stiffly leaning forwards. Sap paused for a moment to resituate them, moving to sit against the back of the bed with Dream lying half next to him and half on top of him. It was still a bit awkward, but Sapnap ignored it anyways, carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I...” Dream paused, giving a tiny cough. He really did end up sounding sick when he cried, from the tremble in his voice to the way his sobs came out as sniffles. “I couldn’t answer all of their questions. They donated m-money, they  _ paid  _ me _ ,  _ and I didn’t get to them.” 

Oh. That made sense. Dream hated to miss any dono’s, especially when he set higher money bars. The streamer usually set them higher only because he got so many and didn’t want to accidentally miss any. Somewhere along the line, he had managed to convince himself that people who sent the dono’s wouldn’t be happy unless they were answered. 

“Hey, no, no, no.. they understand, you answered a lot of their questions. There were so many dono’s, they know you wouldn’t be able to answer all of them. They sent it knowing that they might not get read. It’s okay, bubba.” Sap carefully stroked the man’s hair, leaning down to kiss his cheek gently when a few more tears slipped from his eyes.

“But they sp-spent money on it, I should’ve-” 

Sapnap cut him off, shushing him gently and pulling him closer into his arms. “It’s alright, they’re not disappointed in you. They know how much you love them, you’re so good with them. It’s fine to miss a few dono’s.”

“It wasn’t a few, Sap, there were so many and I missed them!” Dream gave a little hiccup, tears gathering at the end of his chin and dripping onto Sapnap’s chest. The younger man stroked the crying man’s cheeks tenderly, wiping away tears.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. The chat doesn’t mind. It wasn’t that many dono’s, and they know how much it means to you that they sent them anyway. They know you love them, they know it wasn’t your fault you couldn’t answer them.” Dream fell silent once again, only burying his face in the crook of Sapnap’s shoulder.

Sap continued to pet him gently, whispering little comforts and reassurances as the tears slowly faded and cut out. After a while, Dream looked up at the shorter man, giving him a wobbly half-smile. Sapnap gave one back, kissing Dream’s forehead lightly. Dream settled back against his boyfriend’s chest, relaxing further until his breaths were slow with sleep.

Sapnap kissed Dream’s cheek one last time before tucking the other man carefully against his chest and letting himself fall into the hands of sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> look,,, look,, should i be working on my fic??? yes  
> did i instead write a 900-word discord drabble about dre crying and sapnap comforting him cuz theyre both cute and i will go down with this ship? yes
> 
> look its so cute and i love this idea
> 
> also the nicknames puppy and bubba,,,  
> *holds gently*
> 
> anyways!!! i hope you enjoyed <3 comments and kudos give me life :D  
> (also i am thinking about writing another lil thing about the kiss that sap is supposed to get for that shot he hit so mmaybe stay tuned?? it depends on if my friends can talk me into posting that one too)


End file.
